Black Widow
by hemsut kane
Summary: Lucifer wanted her, she wouldnt have him. He cursed her to devour any man she may love and lay with, ultimately getting her banished from heaven. Can she ever find solace from the grief and isolation? hieiXoc hehehe T for right now..prolly M later
1. In the beginning

**disclaimer: Dont own YYH or God or Satan or the Bible or angels or anything except the food in the fridge and the 200 dollars in my bank account. :(**

* * *

According to the old scriptures and stories, ages ago when mankind was young there was an angel named Lucifer. He was handsome, gifted, powerful, and even said by some to be God's favorite angel. But when the humans were created he refused to bow to them. He felt they were inferior beings to himself and disobeyed God's wishes. He sought God's throne. He wanted to be the highest and most powerful and so started a rebellion. God ordered Michael to resist Lucifer and thus the War of the Angels began.

Lucifer lost and was cast out of heaven along with his followers. He was banished to Earth and ordered to serve mankind, helping them to reach their destiny- ultimately becoming higher than he. In attempt the destroy the humans so they could not reach this, he destroyed the ecosystem. The world was left with no life at all, no vegetation, no animals, no fish, and no humans. The earth was void and Lucifer's name was changed to Satan (**a/n: Satan means something along the lines of enemy that destroys, Lucifer meant like morning star or bringer of light**) It is said this is when god rebuilt the Earth in 7 days. (**a/n again: When translated to English from Hebrew this part of the story was lost or misinterpreted or something and it has came to now be believed that this rebuilding was the initial creation of the world which is why people say god built the Earth in 7 days in the beginning when he was actually REbuilding the earth in 7 days in the beginning of what we have now but there had existed a world previous to Adam and Eve**)

What never made it into the scriptures though is Lucifer's love. Before his fall he'd been in love with Anja. She was different from the other angels. Most obviously, by her skin. At that time almost all angels were very fair skinned. Anja had been created much darker, a sort of bronze color. Some had called her God's caramel. She was much more powerful than the other angels as well. The light surrounding her was golden instead of the bright white around an average angel, this may have been from her power, no one ever knew. Lucifer had desired her since the first time he laid eyes on her. He tried again and again to win her affections but to no avail. She refused to have anything to do with him. Maybe she saw the wickedness growing inside him, it is unsure, but she refused him none the less.

After his fall he continued to try and win her affections. He had always had an extra talent towards anything artistic and often used this in his efforts. He painted the night sky with intricate constellations depicting grand scenes. He carved the mountains into beautiful works that not even the best statues and works today could never compare to. He painted breathtaking images in the morning sky and still she refused him every time. And every time he'd destroy his work. This is why the stars are scattered, why the mountains are jagged and broken, why sunrises though still beautiful appear scene-less and smeared with the colors running together.

There is however one gift he never destroyed. It was a painting of her he'd done and it is said to have been kept framed in his lair until a great battle drove him to take up residence in hell, but that story is unimportant so we shall save it for another time..

When Lucifer had tried to deliver this painting to her he had saw her with someone else. With a man. With God's favorite. With Gabriel. He had heard rumors of the two together but he hadn't believed them, and never would he have ever conceived the idea of her actually laying with Gabriel. Lucifer was so overcome with grief, anger, and jealousy that he couldn't even see as he raced away.

After he'd regained himself he went back to her to try one last time to gain her affection. This time she was alone. He offered her the painting as a gift and again she refused him this time asking him to never return to her again. That was the final straw upon Lucifer's back and with all the wicked and blackness and hurt in his heart he cursed her to destroy any male that she may ever love and lay with so that she shall always be alone and feel the grief she had caused him.

Some time passed and Anja continued to see Gabriel though they had not lain together since that day. Unbeknown to her Lucifer had been keeping tabs on their visits together. Then the day came that things between Anja and Gabriel were going to go much further than recently. Lucifer had foreseen this and had met with Michael telling him of his vision and Anja's 'plan' to destroy Gabriel, claiming to Michael he was trying to save her. He told Michael to follow Gabriel if he could, and also where he had seen them meeting in his vision.

Michael was too late to tag after Gabriel. When he arrived he did in fact see them together and decided to wait in the shadows. When they were finished the golden light surrounding Anja stated to morph and darken. It began to take on a molten look and black flames started crackled to life around her. Then in a sudden blast of energy the flames surrounded Gabriel and his screams of agony echoed in the air. Just as quickly as they struck the flames receded into Anja's body and she was left standing alone staring at where Gabriel had just been consumed. Michael took a step forward out of disbelief and was noticed by Anja who stumbled forward crying out to him for help. He cast her off of him and took off to tell God of what he had seen. When he was gone she fell upon the ground and wept for along time over the loss of Gabriel and out of fear of what was to come. After she had exhausted herself she took off to find God and try to explain. Once she had explained her story God brought in Michael and asked him what he thought. Now Michael was not being wicked he truly believed in what he said and what he thought he saw. He told God he believed she was lying and that she had used some black magic to devour Gabriel. Knowing Michael would not lie God became infuriated with Anja and cast her from heaven bidding her to live forever in the harsh wilderness as punishment. There are no significant recorded memories or events involving her after this..

___.-===**present day**===.___

There is a woman standing on the edge of a cliff. Her bronze skin illuminated both beautifully and eerily in the moonlight, especially her face which is lifted slightly upwards as if she were awaiting a kiss from a lover. Her eyes are half closed and she is staring at the sky almost as if she doesn't see it at all. She doesn't. She does not see the fiery mass that suddenly appears in the stars, rocketing towards her. She isn't blind, she does see she is just lost too in thought to notice. She is reliving a moment that happened long ago..

The mass is gaining on her fast. She should surely feel the heat, and she does she just doesn't think anything of it. It is so close now just seconds away from crashing into where she stands. Its roaring down upon her and still she stares into space unmoving her gaze unwavering...then right before it smashes into the cliff a figure appears grabbing her and diving off the cliff right as the meteor smashes into it gouging out its side in a fiery explosion. The woman plummets towards the black waters below still wrapped in the arms of the figure. Only when the icy cold claims them does she wake from her thoughts.

Confused she pushes away from the arms binding her and swims towards the shore with this stranger. When they reach the sandy shore she is grabbed again and dragged to a safe distance from the water.

"Who are you?" the woman asks in an obviously annoyed tone.

"Do you have a death wish? Were you intentionally waiting to die or did you not see the giant flaming boulder that almost just obliterated us both?" she noted the deep voice, obviously male.

"Yes, of course I saw it! Did you not hear me just now? I'll ask again in case your ears are full of water, _who are you_?"

"Hn. That is really none of your concern. What you will tell me though is who you are and what are you doing in this territory?"

"That, is none of _your_ concern." she shot back mockingly.

"Oh? You will tell me what I wish to know or I will complete the task the meteor set out to do."

"You shall do nothing of the sort. But since you 'saved' me I suppose I will tell you something.. My name is Anja and seeing as you have saved me I suppose I owe you something in return-" pulling out a small bag she continued, "take your pick of what I have here and then I shall be on my way."

"I do not want your jewels or money."

"Well then I thank you and perhaps I shall return the favor in the future if our paths cross again. Until that day if it does indeed come." she tipped her head in a sort of bow with those last words and then disappeared seemingly into thin air, leaving the man standing there alone cold and wet between the sand below and the stars above.

**

* * *

**

**Woooo so today has been crazy. Ive had a terrible migraine all day and stayed home then my room flooded (its the basement) and its been very shitty all together. Ive got alot of schoolwork to do before I go to sleep or I shall have to stay home again tomorrow. But the one good thing has been this. I got the idea last night and spent awhile last night and today reasearching because I am in no way religious AT ALL so I had nooo idea about any angel stuff or Lucifer/Satan anything but I learned alot and found a book Im going to buy called Lucifer's Flood it looks good its about the rebellion and its told from the point of view of an angel that sided with Lucifer. Very cool. Anyways let me know what you think please and thank you cause this story is like my baby right now and I want to know if I should feed or let it die hehehe lol**


	2. a decoy for a wanted man

_Forever is a long time...how many times does one person fall in love in just a single lifetime? How many lives have been lost over one being's ability to love? ...When does forever end?_

~*****~*****~*****~

Three figures are in a clearing. Two of them are harassing another though he stands his ground. They tower over him menacingly and still he stands there arms folded with a bored expression on his face. Suddenly one of the taller figures lunges forward and the smaller one disappears. Reappearing a few feet back from where he just stood he is holding the entire arm of his attacker. Then the screams issue as blood begins gushing from the nub in torrents.

"Consider that your final warning. Leave now or you will both be shown no mercy" he says flatly.

"Quit crying like a little girl you fool and lets finish this arrogant little fucker off" the one with both arms spits at his companion.

When said demon struggles to his hairy feet the fight began. The intact demon waited as his partner again lunged at their foe, then he joined in after the short man dodged and landed several feet away. This pouncing and dodging kept up for several minutes until the largest demon (**a/n: one with both arms.. for the sake of making this easier we're going to just call him Hank and the mono arm one can be Cyclops lmfao**) withdrew a small dagger from its sheath at his hip and whipped it all the small enemy who was dodging another lunge from Cyclops (**lmfao he has two eyes btw just one arm**) To his annoyance the bastard used Cy's arm to not only block the dagger but also as a sort of club and hit Cy with it on the back of the head where his neck and spine connected ending his life with a sickening snap.

Fueled by the loss of his partner Hank bellowed in range and began to change forms. He grew in size and his tattered clothing was shredded as his body expanded. His spine elongated and curved and he came to stand on four feet as his arms grew longer and his hands turned to paws. His face stretched out into a long snout and his yellow teeth grew into a jagged set of razor fangs. Hank snarled savagely and crouched down before shooting forward jaws opening ready to snap down on his prey. They never closed again. As he was inches away from the bite Cy's amputated fist was shoved straight through his mouth impaling his head up to the elbow. His body went limp and crumpled to the ground as his head was torn clean off the shoulders.

"Hn. Pathetic." said the short victor of the battle as he tossed aside the arm and head.

"NOW!" bellowed a voice and suddenly the small clearing was being flooded with demons snarling and yelling and ready to kill.

"REMEMBER BOYS THE BOSS WANTS HIM ALIVE...EVEN IF BARELY."

* * *

**Thanks for the review. :) It made me very happy and right after I read it I wrote this part. Ive had it for a little bit I was just feeling too under the weather to type it up because looking at the computer screen made my eyes hurt and my head pulse. **

**It was actually going to be much longer but I decided to cut it into two so the next chapter will be up as soon as I finish typing it hehe. **

**And thanks for reviewing my other story too. :) The next part to it I wrote along time ago I just never got a chance to put it up but it got torn out of my notebook so I have to search for it or retype it. :))**

**OH ONE MORE THING, the story in the first chapter I paraphrased the actual story up until Lucifer is renamed to Satan, after that everythings made up by me. :)**

OK! I hope you enjoyed this if only for its addition to the plot. I never wrote a fight scene before I know it was short but I get bored easy and wanted to get to the good stuff :)

**ok I love you! please review and make me burst into sunshine and smiles and rainbows and kittens and puppies :D**


	3. a favor repaid

Anja looked up from where she sat. She'd been attempting to rest in the shade of a large tree. But a disturbance in energy snapped her to full attention. She knew it wasn't very far away, thats what upset her. When she rested she only let her senses span out enough to warn her of immediate dangers. If she didn't, shed never sleep as there was always someone brawling or something taking place in this territory.

She got to her feet and stretched out sighing to herself. She hadn't even gotten a real chance to dose off. Gathering together her belongings she headed off in the direction she'd felt the flux from. Normally she'd let it go but this time something told her to investigate, she could feel this was no small scuffle. Several minutes later she broke the tree line and assessed what was taking place.

"Demons..." she muttered to herself as she looked at the scene in front of her. There was small scale carnage in the one beautiful little clearing. About 30 bodies were visible strewn about. At least another 50 were advancing on some unseen foe and still more trickled in from the edges of the trees.

Wanting a further understanding before taking action she hopped into the tallest tree by her and swung her body gracefully form branch to branch until she was near the top. Now with a birds eye of the clearing she could better see what was going on. Inhaling a small breath of air she relaxed by a fraction and let her mind clear. On the ground it smelled heavily of filth and blood and demon stench. If she had not been so accustomed to the smell she would have retched. But instead it only fogged her thinking and put her on edge.

She looked down and could now see who they were advancing on. It was a single demon smaller than the rest. He was green and covered in what looked to be eyes. This knowledge would have normally made her either leave or destroy them all but something about the small green one reminded her of the young man from the beach just a few days before. A landed blow to his side sent him into a nearby tree. As he got up she noticed he looked very tired and as if he'd suffered some heavy damage in his fight. When he stumbled a little she found herself immediately reacting without even having developed a plan. She had already landed on the ground by the demons by the time she fully realized what she was doing. One of the demons spotted her and began to advance upon her. She sighed to herself and she got ready for the fight, there was no turning back now.

He lunged at her and she easily dodged his attack landing a blow to his skull rendering him unconscious, or dead, it didn't matter. Some of the other demons had seen this and broke away from the group to attack her as well. As they got in range and prepared to lunge (**a/n: I need to start using a word other than lunge huh lol but thats pretty much what I picture them doing over and over haha**) the same voice that had ordered them before to attack was heard.

"YOU FOUR OVER THERE STOP YOUR ADVANCES!!" barked out the voice. Then its owner appeared in front of them with a smirk on his face. He was tall, slender but well built. His skin was a muddy brown color and had lighter markings across his chest and arms. There was a scar running down the side of his face over his right eye which was clouded over from blindness. He fixed his good eye on her and gave a small smile.

"She shall not be harmed." he said plainly.

"Of course you would be behind this. Why are you in this territory and what is your quarrel with the green demon?" she spat.

"Quarrel? There is no quarrel. He is wanted, I'm sure you know by who."

"What is his purpose for him?"

"I do not know. He did not tell me. Only said to bring him in. You know how vague he likes to be.. keeps his plans to himself."

"Whatever. Ill be taking the green one with me."

"Oh really? And since when did you start liking demons?" he asked amused.

"I don't, especially not you. But I shall be taking him with me regardless."

"I don't think so love sorry. I have my orders, you know how he will react if I do not deliver."

"And you know he would refuse me nothing."

"Then ask him yourself."

"No you will tell him for me."

"Sure sure...anything else you want him to know?"

"Yes..." she said softly. Then the light shining on her from overhead began to darken and move and black flames burst into existence in her hand. She looked up at him with a smirk before continuing, "..tell him I don't like his demons in my forest." with that she turned to the demons gathered in the clearing, some still trying to attack the small green one, and opened her hand palm out towards them. They were instantly all engulfed in the black flames and incinerated on the spot screaming for only a few seconds before being burned completely.

"Go now before you suffer the same fate." she said turning back to the tall demon.

"As you wish my lady." he said smirking at her and giving a little bow. Then he retreated into the forest leaving her alone with the green demon.

She walked over to him as he leaned against a tree breathing hard. Before she could ask him his name or what he was doing there he spoke up.

"I suppose I owe you thanks though I did not need your help."

"Yea sure you seemed to be doing fine by yourself there out numbered, clearly tired, and after taking as much damage as you did.."

"I was barely harmed by their blows."

"You were staggering about. Don't be so prideful."

"Hn."

"Come. I should tend your wounds before they get infected and you die and waste my efforts."

"I can tend them myself."

"You can tend the ones you cannot reach yourself?"

He knew she had one so he gave in. "Fine."

They started slowly into the forest then his strength gave out and he crumpled to the ground exhausted. His energy had finally been all spent.

"Ugh....demons..." she said to herself as she picked him up and continued into the forrest.

* * *

**Ok there! I did it! Bet you didnt think I was going to get it up this fast huh? hehehe But I did because I got off work super early and my plans got canceled and I got that reviewwww and got all motivated to type it up. Soo here it is! Longer than that last one too hehe go me go me.**

**I love you for your review by the way, it made me burst into rainbows and kittens and puppies and smiles and sunshine and whatever else I said before lol.**

Yea haha Hank lmfao I picked names that made me laugh hahaa I'll probably do that throughout the story I like to inject giggles into shit whenever I can hehehe

**OH and because I dont think it was super obvious in the last chapter and I was too lazy to go back and write it into this one, Hank and Cy were just a decoy. So yea.**

**And man is it hard not to write Hiei's name but like he hasnt said it and she doesnt know it so technically youre not supposed to know it yet either so writing it in would take away from the flowww or whatever. But its hard lol I actually wrote it a few times on my notebook and had to cross it out. Alrightt! Tell me what you think and I'll try to update again tomorrow or Sunday, Monday at the latest. **

**Oh and I want you to know I spent the time typing this up in my room which is filled with toxic mold-killing fumes because my carpet is still soaked from the pump breaking and my room flooding and it was starting to smell mildewy and we didnt want toxic killer mold to grow and to have move out for 6 months that happened to my friend once :( damn mold lol**

**OK! I love you in a non weirdo way. :) hope you enjoyed :D**


End file.
